Moments
by Emachinescat
Summary: 100 moments of friendship, angst, heartbreak, betrayal, laughter, tears, love, hatred, darkness - a collection of drabbles. 28 - Picnic Part 2 - Never trust Gwaine to pack your lunch. Just. . . don't.
1. Magic

Moments by Emachinescat

A Merlin Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: Moments of friendship, angst, hearbreak, betrayal, laughter, tears, love, hatred, darkness in the lives of all our favorite characters - a collection of drabbles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Everyone else is doing drabbles so I figured I'd give it a whirl. A drabble is exactly 100 words. Just what the title says – glimpses of moments between characters of Merlin, drabbles of all genre. :) Please review! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble One: Magic~**

"Arthur," said Merlin, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh really?" said Arthur, twirling a dagger in his hand. Merlin gulped.

"Um… well..."

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"Ihavemagic," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Speak up, _Mer_lin, I don't speak idiot, you know."

Merlin braced himself. "I. Have. Magic."

Arthur stared. "Prove it."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly Arthur wasn't himself.

"Oops," he said.

He had meant to _conjure_ a toad, not this! He _really_ needed to start practicing spells first.

"_Ribbet_," toad-Arthur croaked in agreement.

This had gone a _lot_ better in Merlin's head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how many drabbles I'll do, but I'll aim for 100. We'll see how far I get before inspiration wanes, though. :) Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. Stuck

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the first one! :) Here's drabble two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Two: Stuck~**

"Hey, Arthur?"

"_What?_"

"Do you think they're searching for us yet?"

"How should I know? We're in a bloody _hole_!"

"Well, you _are _the all-knowing Arthur Pendragon," came the sarcastic response.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Ten seconds of blessed silence. Then –

"You know, if you had listened to me, this wouldn't've happened."

"Shut _up_, _Mer_lin."

"I told you not to go charging after that sorcerer in the middle of the night. But, no – you run off and make us fall in a hole – ouch! That was my _ear_, you prat!"

"Damn," cursed Arthur, "I _meant_ to flick your nose. So sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I'll do the third one soon! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. Told You So

**A/N: I know I just updated this earlier today, but I was struck with this idea and HAD to write it! This takes place right after Goblin's Gold so spoilers for 3x3... Please review! (Also, extra awesome points to anyone who can spot the Tangled quote! XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Three: Told You So~**

"So," said Merlin cheerily. "This has been an interesting few days."

Arthur glared at him but didn't respond, probably because he was afraid he would bray instead. He'd been doing that occasionally since the goblin had gotten loose.

"The farting… donkey ears…" he snickered.

Arthur risked it. "_Mer_lin."

Merlin shut up for a moment.

And then that moment ended.

"Well, one good thing came out of all this."

"_What_ is that, _Mer_lin?"

"It proved I was right."

Arthur stared. "About…?"

"From the day we met, I always said you were an ass."

He darted away before Arthur could kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was RIGHT THERE in the show, they should have made him say it... and if not to Arthur, than to Gaius or someone... because what's the point of giving Arthur donkey ears if you're not going to reference the first episode where Merlin called Arthur an ass (TWICE!)? It just NEEDED to be done. Period. **

**Oh, and it wasn't as hard whittling this one down to 100 words! Maybe I'll eventually catch onto this whole drabble business! XD I'll probably do something a bit more serious for the next drabble, but then again I may not. XD We'll just have to see. :)**

**Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. Visiting Prince Part 1

**A/N: Time for a more serious, bromantic drabble. :) This is going to be a three part drabble. Here's part one. I've had an idea like this buzzing around in my head for a while now, and I'll more than likely expand it into a full-length fic in the near future. But for now, a drabble it is, chums! Enjoy part one of three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Four: Visiting Prince Part 1~**

"Stay away from him!"

The visiting prince snapped his eyes to meet Arthur's challenge. "Why?" he sneered. "He's just a mouthy servant. He needed to be taught a lesson."

Arthur walked past the royal pain, face set in stone, hands most definitely _not_ shaking as he helped a bruised and bloodied Merlin to his feet. Merlin gasped in pain; Arthur glowered. "You had _no right—_!"

"You've lost your sense of propriety! The Arthur _I _knew—"

"Has grown up since your last visit," Arthur snarled, his eyes flashing. "Get out of my sight and don't _dare _touch him again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review? Also, would you like to see a full length fic with this general plotline? Because I've been itching to write one - I'm sort of testing the waters here, so to speak. :) **

**Please let me know your thoughts. :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	5. Visiting Prince Part 2

**A/N: WOW! 37 reviews for the last drabble, nearly all of them saying that they'd like a full-length fic. Well… good news! I've got the whole fic planned out and jotted down so I don't forget anything, and I'm going to start writing it right away! It's going to have a more complex plot that is based around the basic idea that this 3-part drabble series gives you a teaser of… and I'm SO pumped about it. So keep an eye out for it in the near future! ;) Now, enjoy part two of the drabble! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Five: The Visiting Prince Part 2~**

"Thank you, Arthur."

The prince glanced at Gaius and then Merlin. Merlin's face was a mess of bruises and even in sleep his face was scrunched in pain.

Arthur nodded distractedly, eyes troubled. "I walked by the armory… I heard the sound of a scuffle. I thought it was the knights. And then…" Arthur trailed off. "How could he, Gaius? I mean… it's _Merlin_."

Gaius looked at his ward, face etched in anger. "He's a cruel man."

Arthur frowned and sat by the patient bed. "Get some rest, Gaius. I'll watch over him. He'll be safe with me. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? Part three coming soon. :) I just love protective!Arthur, don't you? xD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	6. Visiting Prince Part 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews - here's what you've all been waiting for! XD Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Six: Visiting Prince Part 3~**

"Servant!" Merlin turned, wincing, still bruised but back at work. The prince glared at him ferociously. "I don't know what you've done to change Arthur, but you will pay!" The prince snarled and launched his fist. Merlin sidestepped, shook his head, and pointed behind him.

Confused, the prince turned… and received a fist in the face for his troubles. He fell, nose bloody.

"I warned you," Arthur hissed dangerously. "Stay _away_ from my servant."

They walked out, leaving the whimpering prince on the armory floor.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin said sincerely.

"Idiot," Arthur snapped, grinning.

Yep. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**Also, the fic this spawned should be up within the next few weeks... :) **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	7. Bored

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Just in case you hadn't figured it out, the first chapter of the one-shot extension is up, called "The Visiting Prince" :) Also, if there are any of these that you'd like to see made into full fics, let me know. I can't promise that I'll be able to expand every one suggested, but I'll sure as heck try. XD Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Seven: Bored~**

"I'm bored."

Arthur growled, exasperated, and gritted out, "Honestly, _Mer_lin, we're being held captive by a crazed sorcerer and his cronies, and all you have to say is you're _bored_?"

"Well, there's nothing to do in this stupid cell," Merlin moaned petulantly.

Perhaps if Arthur ignored him long enough, Merlin would disappear. No such luck.

"We could play a game to pass the time."

"_No_."

"Okay, then we could, well, _talk_ about stuff instead," he said slyly.

Arthur frowned, suspicious. "What kind of stuff?"

Merlin grinned. "I dunno… you… and Gwen…"

"So," said Arthur hastily, "how about that game, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love awkward season 2 Arthur being bashful about his feelings for Gwen! :) Please review! XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	8. Games

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! I'm going to try and post a drabble at least every other day from now on. Hopefully I'll be able to stick to it once I start work on Wednesday. :) Thanks for the reviews, please continue to do so! This is a continuation from the last one, "Bored." Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Eight: Games~**

"I'm thinking of someone."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Uh… Gaius?"

"Arthur!" Merlin whined. "You have to let me give you clues first!"

Arthur growled. "Fine. Clue away."

Merlin grinned. "He's annoying."

"You."

"Ha, ha. _No._"

"Give me another hint, idiot!" Arthur snapped.

"Condescending, patronizing, overbearing…"

"_Mer_lin. If you're talking about me…"

"Spot on – your turn!"

Arthur had had enough. "I'm _not _playing this stupid game any longer."

"Okay," Merlin conceded, "How about I Spy instead?"

Arthur grinned. "I spy something that doesn't know when to shut up."

"Not fair!" Merlin pouted. "You can't 'spy' yourself!"

"Merlin," said Arthur, "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hee hee… I may do more game!Merlin/fed-up!Arthur stories eventually, but I think that'll do for now. Please review and I'll have the next one up soon.**

**~Emachinescat**


	9. Whump

**A/N: Yeah, I know I said I was going to try to update these drabbles at least every other day, but with work and my other fics, it's been tough. But here's the next one, hee hee… ;) Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to do so! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Nine: Whump~**

Arthur was in his room, mentally griping about how annoying his ever-late servant was and daydreaming about what it would be like if the idiot actually showed up on time for once. As if. Merlin was already half an hour late.

With a bang, Arthur's door flew open and a haggard, exhausted Merlin staggered into the room, face pale, bloody, and bruised, eyes terrified.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "What happened?"

"W-Whump," Merlin stammered, swaying.

"Oh no," said Arthur. "Was it… _her_?"

"Yep," Merlin wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "I swear, Emachinescat is going to kill me one of these days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. I really do love him! I do, with all my heart! I don't know what it is that makes me want to whump my favorite characters, but I do, lol. ;) Please review! XD**

**~Emachinescat **


	10. Blood

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! A lot of you really liked the last one (LOL) and it's good to know I'm not the only obsessed whumper out there, ya know? ;) Anyway, this one's angsty. I *might* continue it with a part two. Haven't quite decided yet. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Ten: Blood~**

It was everywhere, red and sticky, soaking into the blue shirt, blending in with the neckerchief. Arthur's hands were covered in it, droplets of Merlin's life clinging to his hands. He pressed a cloth against the gaping wound. It was soaked through almost instantly.

"No, you're not doing this to me, idiot," Arthur said, something clear, wet, and salty mixing with the crimson flow. "You'll be fine. I won't let you die. Not for me."

Another tear mixed with blood.

Two blue eyes blinked slowly. A tinny voice whispered, "Arthur?"

Arthur's breath hitched. Merlin's eyes slipped shut again.

"Merlin?"

Silence

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Want another part? This was meant to be subjective – did he die or live? Was Merlin saying goodbye or was his waking up a sign of recovery? It's all in the way you interpret it, I guess. But if you want this to continue with another drabble, let me know. Also, please review! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	11. Camelot Support Group

**A/N: Okay, so there were mixed responses to the last drabble. Some wanted more, most wanted to know what happened first. And I have decided I'll give you both – just… not yet. A lot of you liked the suspense thing (myself included) and I wouldn't mind keeping you there for a little longer. But be looking for the "prequel" and the "sequel" drabbles to this… when you least expect them. Now, here is the first installment of a silly collection of drabbles that will take up the next several chapters with their utter crack! Enjoy and please review! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Eleven: Camelot Support Group~**

After the incident with the mandrake root, Uther decided he needed to hire a therapist, just in case. He hadn't liked being crazy and he didn't want to be crazy again, and decided a therapist might be helpful in that matter.

"You know," said the psychologist, "I think I know just what Camelot needs – a support group!"

"A support group?" said Uther skeptically. "What's that?"

"It's where a bunch of loonies get together and talk about their problems!" the therapist informed the confused king.

"Hm," said Uther slowly. "I suppose we _do_ have communication problems."

"Brilliant – we'll start right away!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Morgana will be the first to talk to the "support group" (i.e., the other main characters)… this should be fun. Please review, more soon! ;)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	12. Support for Smirkers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last drabble – I'm glad you all are looking forward to what these support group sessions are going to entail. First up – Support for Smirkers! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twelve: Support Group for Smirkers~**

"Hello, my name is Morgana and… well… I'm an impulsive smirker."

The rest of the 'support group' – being everyone else in the castle with some kind of issue, looked at Morgana blankly.

"What's that?" Arthur asked. "Some kind of stomach virus?"

"No!" Morgana yelped, then smirked.

"What's that weird thing you're doing with your lips?" Gwaine wondered. "You look like you've swallowed a bout of lemon juice."

"She's smirking," Merlin informed them.

"Oh," said Uther. "Is it contagious?"

"It's _not_ a disease! I smirk impulsively because I'm secretly evil!"

"What?" said Uther.

"Just… kidding." She smirked again. "Uther, your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's hoping it met your crackish satisfaction, LOL! As you may have gathered, Uther's going to talk about his problems next… and somehow I'm going to have to fit it all into one drabble! LOL! ;) Review?**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	13. Support for Too Many Issues

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! LOL, this is proving to be a very fun and entertaining drabble series to write! :) Here's Uther's! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Thirteen: Support Session for Uther Part 1~**

"Hello, my name is Uther, and…" He broke off.

"What is it?" Gaius asked. "What's wrong, Sire?"

"I…" Uther said, face masked with confusion. "I… don't know where to start."

"How about with your tendency to keep a grudge… for twenty years?" Gaius suggested.

"Or the sadistic pleasure you get when you watch people burn at the stake?" Merlin said timidly.

"Maybe with your below adequate communication skills," Arthur muttered.

"Bad parenting?"

"Compulsive lying?"

"Anger management issues?"

The more suggestions from the support group, the redder Uther's face got – which was what determined that _anger_ _management_ was their top priority.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hee hee… this is going to be fun! ;) Please review! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	14. Support for Anger Management Issues

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, all! I've been busy with work and am currently on vacation. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to do so! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Fourteen: Uther's Denial (Part 2)~**

"I do _not_ have anger management issues!" Uther's face was an interesting shade of red. "I should have you all executed for that!"

Gaius sighed. "This isn't helping you, Sire."

"I am NOT angry!" Uther yelled.

Arthur shook his head. "Father, the whole point of the support group is to get help for your problems."

"Denial isn't going to help you in the long run," Gaius said wisely.

"I manage my anger perfectly well, thank you – next person who disagrees will be burned at the stake!"

Everyone fell quiet and Uther's support session came to an untimely end.

"Who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure how I feel about this drabble. I kind of like it, kind of don't. So please let me know your thoughts! Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gaius, and Leon still have their respective chapters to come, and then this mini drabble series will be over. :) Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	15. Support for Egomaniacs

**A/N: So very sorry for the delay; it's been hectic! Hopefully I'll be able to start doing at least a drabble every two days or so… because these are super fun! ;) Thanks for the feedback! Here's number 15 – and Arthur's session! :) Please review and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Fifteen: Support for Egomaniacs~**

"Hi, my name is Arthur, and I may be, well, slightly… egotistical."

Merlin snorted. "Slightly?" he laughed. "Really, Arthur?"

"What are you saying, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin answered without a pause. "That you are a prat, and often a rather pompous one at that."

Arthur glared.

"You know, he has a point," smirked Morgana, for once agreeing with Merlin.

"But… Gwen, tell them!" Arthur protested weakly.

"Well… you _do _come on a bit strong sometimes… that's not to say you're _arrogant_, but you do brag a lot, but not _too_ much, for a prince I mean—"

"Thanks, Gwen," Arthur said dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL, Arthur's not all that bad… unless he's being a dollop head to Merlin or something. But he's grown a lot since the first season, still, though, he has his obnoxious prat moments. :) Hope you enjoyed. :D Thoughts? **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	16. Support for Compulsive Liars

**A/N: So sorry about the wait! Seriously, I've been so busy I've barely had time to breathe! LOL, but I promise, I'm going to try to start updating this at _least_ every other day! :) Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Sixteen: Support for Compulsive Liars~**

"Hi, I'm Merlin, and I'm a bit of a compulsive liar." Merlin was nervous and angry at Arthur for making him confess something.

Arthur stared. "What're you hiding, Merlin?"

Merlin assumed an innocent face. "Nothing, Sire."

"_Mer_lin."

"Sire, I'm an open book!"

Arthur glared. "You just _said _you _lie_ compulsively!"

"No I didn't!"

Arthur shook his head, annoyed. "Forget it. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's just as stupid as you."

Morgana smirked; Gwen pinched her. "You've gotta break the habit," she said earnestly.

Uther growled angrily for no apparent reason.

Yes, the support sessions were working like a charm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha… **

**Ahem.**

**Please review? **

**:)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	17. Support for Indecisive Individuals

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the next support session drabble and please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drab ble Seventeen: Support for Indecisive Individuals~**

"Hi, I'm Gwen and I can't – mean, I don't, I sort of—"

"Really, Gwen," said Morgana, "just spit it out."

Gwen blushed. "Well, I tend to be a bit… indecisive."

"About?"

"For one, words – I never know – though sometimes I do – what to say. Not that I'm trying to sound stupid, or that I think you think I'm stupid, unless you _do_—"

"Okay," Gwaine interrupted, downing some ale. "We get it."

"And don't even _ask _about indecisiveness about love."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"

"Um… nothing. Right, Lancelot?"

Lancelot blushed. "Nope. Nothing at all, Gwennie-Bear – I meant Gwen! _Gwen!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. *chuckles at own wit* Wow. I _really_ need to get a life, don't I? XD Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	18. Support for Alcoholics

**A/N: Hee hee, I've been looking forward to this one! :) Thanks for the reviews and please keep it up! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Eighteen: Support for Alcoholics~**

"Hey, I'm Gwaine, and heck, I'm an alcoholic." He took a swig of mead and grinned contentedly. "Good stuff, that," he informed his audience.

Merlin looked surprised. "Gwaine," he grinned, "are you actually saying you want _help_ with your drinking problem?"

"_Problem_?" Gwaine snorted. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"But you're at the support group—"

"I only came because Sir Prance-a-Lot here told me there would be free ale." He glanced around, then shrugged, not seeing any drinks. "Guess that settles it then. See ya."

And he swaggered away.

"Wow," said Arthur. "I should've seen that coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL, that one was fun! Only three more of these support group drabbles left, then we'll be on to something else! Please review! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	19. Support for Emo Kids

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all! :) They mean the world to me! Sorry for the lag in updates; real life has been, well, real hectic. Enjoy this next installment and please review! :)'**.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Nineteen: Support for Emo Kids~**

"Hi, I'm Lancelot, and I'm an emotional wreck."

Arthur snorted dubiously. "Really? You always seem so composed, with all that 'honor' and 'duty' talk you do."

"Yeah, but that's not me. I just say that stuff to cover my insecurities." He sniffled. "I'm not fit to be a knight! I can't woo the woman I love because she's dating y—someone… else. I can't save Gwen without _you_ out-shining me, a_nd _I only show up when it's convenient to the plot! I'm just a depressed, pining hero whom nobody understands…"

"Hm," said Arthur unsympathetically. "Sucks for you, doesn't it? Next!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, guys, this one REALLY got me! I had the worst time trying to articulate how much I really don't care for Lancelot while still trying to remain unbiased. (I don't think I did the UN part very well, hee hee…) Don't get me wrong, Lance has his moments – like what he said to Merlin in the series 3 finale – but all in all I think he's whiny, over-emotional, and the future destruction of Arthur's trust and kingdom. Buut anyway, I think the note is now longer than the drabble, so I'll sign off – please review and now that I've got this one out of the way, hopefully updates will come a whole lot faster! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	20. Support for the Slightly Senile

**Moments**

**~Drabble Twenty: Support for the Slightly Senile~**

"Hello. I am Gaius, and I fear I am becoming a bit… senile… in my old age."

Merlin gasped, "Why?"

"I leave bottles of poison out in the open, where _anyone_ can get to them." Morgana and Merlin looked at the floor. "And I lose my glasses a lot."

"_I_ think you're brilliant!" Merlin protested.

Gaius smiled. "Thank you, Merlin. Hmmm…Now where did I put that hemlock…?"

Merlin sighed and turned to Morgana, who was smirking and trying to pour the poison into Uther's drink. "Give it here, Morgana." He turned back to Gaius. "Okay… maybe just a _little_ senile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you recall, both Morgana AND Merlin took bottles of poison that were just lying around in Gaius's chambers… lol… thanks for the reviews for last drabble; please review this one! Only one more left; Sir Leon – and then we'll be done with the support group drabbles and on to something else! Thanks for the support!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	21. Support for Zombies?

**Moments**

**~Drabble Twenty-One: Support For… Zombies?~**

"Hi, I'm Sir Leon, and I cannot die."

"I'm confused," said Merlin. "How is not dying a _problem?_"

"Yeah, and since when are you immortal?" Arthur cut in.

Leon shrugged. "I live through _everything_. No matter how many people are killed around me, I survive, or die and am brought back." He ticked off on his fingers. "The dragon attack, the siege on Camelot, the attack on patrols, the immortal army… what if…" He paled. "What if I'm a _zombie?_"

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. "Leon," said Arthur, "you've _really_ got to stop reading scary stories before bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm aware that Leon's a bit OOC, but that's the point of these drabbles. Isn't it odd how he always lives? Like in the series 2 finale, he went with Arthur to fight the dragon, but only Arthur and Merlin came back, yet Leon was back in series 3? And he was the only one who survived the slaughter at the end of series 3, brought back by some druids… Maybe he _is_ a zombie. *shifty eyes* LOL, here's hoping you enjoyed; let me know your thoughts and thanks for the reviews for last one. One more support group drabble to wrap all this up and we'll be on to something new. :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	22. Support Group Is an Epic Fail

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews of that last drabble – most of your reviews were hilarious within themselves, LOL! :) Here's the conclusion to the "support group" series of drabbles… after this, we'll move on to something different. Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twenty-Two: Support Group Is an Epic Fail~**

"So," said the therapist, "how did it go?"

Uther glared. "You, Therapist, are hereby banished for life."

"That well?" the therapist asked as he was dragged away by some guards.

The next day Uther banned all practices of self-help and support group sessions and burned every psychology book in the kingdom, whilst chuckling and mumbling to himself about how not-crazy he was and how he didn't need some shrink to help him.

Uther was still angry, Morgana still smirked, Gwaine still drank… Nobody changed and everything went back to normal.

Well. As normal as 'everything' could get in Camelot, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha, I had a _time_ shaving that down to 100 words that time, LOL. :) Next drabble will more than likely be something serious, if not depressing, because of silliness and frivolity of the last set of drabbles. :) Please review; I'll update as soon as I can. XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	23. Before the Blood Part 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys, for the lack of drabble lately! I've really got no excuse, so I won't bore you with my lame attempts! XP Anyway, I'm giving you guys the prequel to drabble ten, and it's going to be in two parts. I'm still not sure if I'm going to do a "sequel" because I kind of like the ambiguous ending. We'll see. Anyway, please review. The next part will be up soon! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twenty-Three: Before the Blood Part One~**

It was meant to be a normal hunt. Arthur and Merlin rode out with a handful of knights at daybreak, intending to return to Camelot with their game before the sun set. Of course, as per usual in Camelot, things didn't exactly go as planned.

It started with a rustle in the bushes. Arthur trained his crossbow at the quivering shrub, ready to shoot.

The small rabbit was the perfect distraction.

The assassin shot the arrow but before it could hit Arthur, Merlin – having sensed something was wrong – shoved him aside.

But it wasn't over – not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>~Emachinescat ^..^<strong>


	24. Before the Blood Part 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue to do so; enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twenty-Four: Before the Blood Part Two~**

After Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way, both boys fell to the ground, gasping. Arthur shoved Merlin off him, eyes wide. "Merlin, you _idiot_," he groused. "That arrow could have _killed_ you!"

There was a weak huff of laughter. "It still might."

Arthur glanced over and saw red. Literally.

Blood covered Merlin's chest, soaking his shirt and staining his skin. He'd been hit.

Something shifted in the bushes. Arthur spun, dagger in hand, and expertly threw it in the direction of the assassin.

_Thunk_. A scream. Arthur smiled; turned to Merlin.

"No, you're _not_ doing this to me, idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can probably tell, I ended this right where drabble 10, "Blood", started up. Like I said, still unsure about doing a sequel because the ambiguity is pretty neat. We'll see what happens, I guess. XD Please review, I'll update soon! :D**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	25. Picnic Part 1

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Merlin_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided that I'm going to continue this, after all. I really want to continue with the drabbles. :) Not sure when updates will come, but I'll definitely write whenever I can. :) **

**So this one takes place sometime during the three years before the fifth season begins. It will be continued, but I'm not sure how many parts. It's going to be a fluffy, Gwen/Merlin friendship and Merlin/Gwaine friendship mini-drabble series! Please review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twenty-Five: Picnic Part 1**

"Hello, Merlin."

Merlin turned and saw Queen Guinevere standing before him.

"Milady." Merlin bowed.

Gwen blushed slightly. "I told you, Merlin, you don't have to call me that," she said. "You're my friend, after all. My being queen doesn't change that… I was actually going for a picnic today, but since Arthur couldn't come, he insisted Gwaine accompany me for safety. But I don't know that I can handle Gwaine on my own. He's likely to drive me mad. Would you join us? He listens to you."

"He does?"

"More so than the queen, apparently."

Merlin grinned. "Count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Merlin and Gwen friendship! I feel like the series left much to be desired in the area of Merlin's and Gwen's previous friendship in the later seasons of the show, after Arthur and Gwen got together. So yeah… Please review, and I'll have the next drabble up as soon as possible!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	26. Medieval Cheer Squad Part 1

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I just posted part one of The Picnic, but I'm not going to continue it straight away. It's going to be a continuing segment in this drabble series, because I've got a lot of little fluffy disjointed ideas for it, so I'll add more on to it as I see fit. This one will be a two-parter. It is complete crack, and it came from my boyfriend's mind. The next part is pretty much completely his idea, and it's going to be super funny. :) He's crazy clever. Hope you enjoy… please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twenty-Six: Medieval Cheer Squad Part 1~**

"_What_ is going on down there?"

Arthur had just joined Merlin in staring out of his bedroom window. Merlin hadn't answered any one of the prince's demands or insults, and Arthur was determined to find out just what was so interesting in the courtyard below that Merlin was even less attentive than usual. What he saw certainly took him by surprise.

A group of about fifteen Druids stood in the courtyard, jumping about, chanting, and holding signs that said things like "MAGIC DOESN'T KILL PEOPLE, PEOPLE KILL PEOPLE."

"Apparently it's a peaceful protest," Merlin said.

"Right… This can't end well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Teehee… **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	27. Medieval Cheer Squad Part 2

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Merlin_._

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twenty-Seven: Medieval Cheer Squad Part 2~**

"Give me an 'M'!" the Druid in front of the protesters cried.

"M!" came the enthusiastic response from the other Druids.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!"

"Give me a 'G'!"

"G!" They grew more excited with each new letter.

"Give me an 'I'!"

"I!"

"Give me a 'C'!" the leader screamed, waving his hands in the air wildly as more and more villagers gathered around.

"C!"

"What does that spell?"

"_Death!_"

"Actually," said the leader, turning to the newcomer who had just spoken, "it spells _magi_—" He trailed off at King Uther's glare.

"Oops... I think we're done here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heehee… please review! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	28. Picnic Part 2

_DISCLAIMER: Still don't own _Merlin_. :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like it's pickled eggs for lunch! Poor Gwen and Merlin! Heehee… Thanks for the reviews for the last one. Please read and review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**~Drabble Twenty-Eight: Picnic Part 2~**

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried as he saw his friend walking with the queen. "I wasn't told that you were coming along, too!"

Merlin grinned. "Just found out myself, actually."

"This is great!" Gwaine crowed. "And My Lady, I packed the picnic, just as you requested."

"Actually," Gwen said, starting to look a bit worried, "I thought I asked you to ask the head cook to do it."

"I would have," Gwaine explained, "but she doesn't believe that pickled eggs count as 'true' food. So I took it upon myself to set our lunch right!"

"Oh dear," Gwen grimaced. "That was… nice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heehee… Please review! More soon!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
